


The Cartographer

by elaine_coulson



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pirate Boys don't know how to read maps, Porn with a lot of Plot, Saving Jack, Smut, Tortuga, piratechanties, tavernfeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of the first film, after they got the map and the ship from Sao Feng. Seeing them having so much trouble with the map, maybe some help would have been a good idea. In this story Barbossa knows just the right person for the job... however they do have a little history togetherHave fun with that
Relationships: Hector Barbossa & Original Female Character(s), Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s), Hector Barbossa/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Prologe to the story – the next chapters are going to be longer ;)

„So, Barbossa, we’re here with the card and the ship now… where are we headed?“ Will asked.

„Tortuga, of course!“ he stood with his usual grin at the stirring wheel.

„Tortuga?“ Elisabeth asked with that amount of anger that appeared when Barbossa or Jack got cryptic about their plans.

„Aye, me dear.“

„And what business we have there?“ Will asked, trying to smooth the waters a little.

„As ye said we 'ave a ship 'n a card, but a good cartographer t' read 'twould be nice wouldnat it? 'n I happen t' know th' best thar be.“

„A cartographer? Shouldn’t you know the route?“ Elisabeth asked, still not quite satisfied.

„Parts aye. But I ne'er made th' foolish mistake end up in that part o' Davy Jones locker meself.“

Later on deck Gibbs walked over to Elisabeth. Even though some years had passed he could still read her very well – and moreover, he never missed the opportunity to tell an old pirate story.

„I know you doubt him, but it’s actually a good idea. And by far, she knows best how to sail unknown waters.“

„She?“ Elisabeth asked bewildered. A very pleased expression turned up on Gibbs face, he got her on the hook for the story.

„Aye! She isn’t just a cartographer. She also happens to be the most feared female pirate in the seven seas. She found treasures no one ever dreamed of even existing. If someone will find the way to Davy Jones Locker and back, it's her.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most feared female pirate? Would you've gone for anything less?  
> Didn't think so


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually prefer to write stories with Y/N (Your Name) instead of giving the characters a name (so you can have your own personal adventure… ) however in this story I couldn’t resist on giving the character a surname. Also I was listening to Anne Bonny by Karlien in a loop writing this… so this may have something to do with it as well :D

After arriving in Tortuga, Barbossa, Will, Elisabeth, and Gibbs got off the ship and into a tavern crowded with people. In the corner, a band played common pirate tunes and everybody was laughing, drinking, or – in the shadier parts – playing cards. So quite the usual. With quick strong steps, Barbossa was at the bar.

„Good evenin' kind sir. Ye donat happen t' know a Miss Y/N Smith, do ye?“ the bartender just gave him an uninterested look and shrugged. „Never heard of that lass.“ and turned to the next customer. Will and Elisabeth gave Gibbs an irritated look.

„I think she was supposed to be the most famous pirate in the seven seas?“ Elisabeth asked Gibbs, annoyed the delay seemed for nothing. „So much for the cartographer.“ which just earned her an eye roll from Barbossa.

„I suppose“ he sighted „weall ‚ave t‘ go a wee stronger“ and turning to the bartender again. „Me bad. I reckon she goes under th' name o' Y/N Bonny now.“ abruptly the chanting, chattering, and laughing ended and the whole tavern was dipped into absolute silence. „Hmm…that should ave done it.“ Barbossa commented, ignoring the fact that everybody looked at them like they were ready to draw their pistol. In the righthand corner of the bar, at a dark table, four man had stopped playing their card game, but as one of them slowly looked up beneath a dark green hat, the other three were looking checking back at the table.

„Don’t worry lads. I’m winning that round anyway.“ a lady's voice said into the silence and she stood up, laying her cards on the table. Grabbing her ale, started to walk over. „Hector. Was that scene really necessary? Shouldn’t you know better to find me at my usual table?“ before reaching the counter she turned around once more. „Those are friends. Please, carry on.“ and as if she had pushed a button everything was back to normal as if nothing ever happened.

„Impressive. All mateys o' yers?“ Barbossa asked with a combination of bitterness and sweetness in his voice.

„All crew, me dear.“ she grinned. „And it’s commodore Bonny now.“ Barbossas face turned sour and she grinned even wider. „Just in case you wondered… So what’s it you want, huh?“ she had leaned on the counter. Barbossa regained his dripping sweet attitude that he happened to have when he needed to ask a favor.

„Wha' makes ye reckon I don't jus' wench our chats?“ she cocked an eyebrow.

„That’s an easy answer. You came into my bar, making a scene, bringing three _lads of yer crew with ye_ … just in case things don’t work out. M’ I right?“ without expecting an answer she continued. „So. Would you leave the pleasantries aside and ask for what you came for?“

„I shall. Jus’ maybe letas not talk that out at th’ bar…Itas about _Jack_ “ her eyes widened a little and then she frowned.

„I guess that could take a while then.“ she said sighting, ordering them a round of drinks with a quick gesture, and heading to a table in a more secluded corner of the tavern. „ So then… tell me what stupidity has my brother gotten into again?“ Elisabeth and Will couldn’t help but gasped in wonder, she turned to them laughing lightly. „What? That’s a surprise to you?“

„A little.“ Will stammered. „Barbossa failed to mention that…“

„Hmmm… yeah I see. Actually, I appreciate it… It’s a little difficult with that brother of mine. That’s why I decided to change the name. It, unfortunately, rings too many bells here. Although…“ she sighted turning back to Barbossa. „I don’t seem to get away from helping him out of his problems anyway. So. What has he gotten himself into this time?“ now it was Barbossas turn to grin.

„Davy Jones Locker ’n weare plannin’ t’ go get ’im… wit’ t' much needed help o’ a good cartographer.“ her eyes went wide and then she groaned and put her hand over her face.

„Urghhhh! I told him not to do that! At least a million times! No ship is worth that trouble…“ she paused for a moment watching Barbossa closely from between her fingers, then slowly moved her hand down again. „Makes me wonder though… Why are you of all people helping him?“

„We wants t' call in th' Bretheren Court. 'n he unfortunately isa part o' that. Thar be no other way o' facin' th' thread ahead I suppose.“ she didn’t seem to be entirely satisfied with that answer. 

„Yes, that pirate lord thing is indeed an unfortunate mistake. However…“ she leaned forward supporting her chin on her hand and displaying a somewhat wicked smile. „Maybe you were right. I do miss our little chats dearly. So while we’re at it tell me again, how did _you_ come back from the dead?“ something dangerous was dripping into her voice. Barbossa just gritted his teeth as an answer. „Yeah, so I guessed so. Your quite in some trouble yourself, aren’t you? So that means I’m saving both your pretty asses… and you know that’s gonna cost you much more than just a nice chat.“ Will had to admit he was starting to lose track of the situation. There was something underlying their negotiation that he didn’t know about.

„Me dear, ye know I always payed ye back plenty fer yer efforts.“ she cocked an eyebrow.

„Well, that was a long time ago. You better think of something substantial to bring to the table. In the meantime I’ll be over there continuing my card game.“ she was already leaving, but Barbossas hand grabbed her wrist.

„Fine then.“ she returned her attention back to him. „Iam sure ye would like another ship in yer slowly growin' fleet.. how about… th’ _Pearl_. Wit' me still as th' Captain o' course.“

„I don’t think Jack would agree to that.“

„First off, I donat reckon th' Pearl really be his possession but mine 'n secondly if he thinks so I taught 'im once that he was wrong 'n I’ll gladly do it again.“ She took a long silent moment to consider his offer and then - almost out of nowhere - she started laughing loud and a little dirty.

“You know that I am far too greedy to decline that offer. Good job, _Captain_ Barbossa. You got yourself a deal.” They shook hands.

“I still know ye pretty well, me dear. Glad t' count ye in.” 

“Alright then, I’ll manage somethings, in the meantime, you four enjoy the rest of the evening to the fullest because this trip will be a fucking pain in the arse from which you might never recover. See you on the ship in the morning.” With a swift move and without waiting for further comments she got on what one might call stage and the music stopped immediately. „My dearest boys“ laughing followed that statement. „I’m going to be away for a short trip. So there are some rules while I’m gone. First: don’t get killed.“ grunting and laughing again. „Second: Do get drunk as often as you can.“ the grunting became more pleased. „And third: Please plunder the hell out of the seas and make me proud, when I come back.“ Loud cheering from all of the crowd. „Ah and also John will be in charge of the Revenge and Henry of the Widow.“ she nodded in the direction of two men, presumably John and Henry to follow her. With a little bow, she ended her statement with „See you later, maggots.“ she smiled at the band, their sign to continue.

„As for the occasion“ the singer of the band interrupted. „We want to sing you of the tale of the famous and feared Y/N Bonny.“ the crowd cheered even more and Y/N left the stage with a grin as not just the band but the whole room started chanting of supposedly great adventures of hers.

Will listened in awe. „How did she managed that? Not only is she a female pirate that has two ships to her command, but these men really … adore her…“

„Well, laddy“ Gibbs stated „On the one hand I think them adoring her and her being the kind of women she is are somewhat connected and on the other hand there is no better captain to sail under…As she said she _is_ greedy but not for gold, she’s greedy for the power. Sailing under her you get a much bigger share than usual and she is known for capturing ship after ship and treasure after treasure. And she keeps the morals high“ he pointed at the room. „With drinks and good food on land as on sea.“

„How is she doing that?… I mean with the treasures and the ships?“ instead of Gibbs Barbossa, who stayed silent until now, answered.

„Ye remember Jack's compass?“

„Of course I do! So she has one as well?“

„No, somethin' better. She nah only knows where t' go, but how.“ with that, he finished the drink Y/N had ordered before in one draft. „See ye in th' mornin'.“ and with that, he left the bar.

„Am I just imagining that or is he in a strange mood?“ Elisabeth asked. Hoping to get Gibbs to tell the whole story behind all of that. Taking the bait he nodded.

„Aye, he is. Wouldn’t have expected him to actually ask her.“

„Why is that?“ Elisabeth asked innocently in the hope to inquire further.

„I don’t know the real story of course“ Gibbs seemed unsure whether he should actually tell the story but his passion got the best of him and he continued. „But as far as I’ve heard, when Barbossa was still Captain of the Cobra they had a very…“ he cocked his eyebrows „ _deep_ relationship.“

„So when Barbossa marooned against Jack she became angry?“ Will asked but Gibbs just laughed.

„Nay boy. On the contrary…“ he leaned closer to them. Ready to tell the juicy part of the story. „Jack is the older one of both of them. So their father announced him to be the successor as pirate lord and not her. She has a grudge on that ever since. Angry she became when she heard Barbosaa had left Jack on the island to die. If Jack would have died indeed, there would have been little chance for her to get the title from him and being appointed Pirate Lord. If you don’t get appointed by your predecessor it can be hella difficult. Pirates are stubborn, as you know.“

„So“ Will seemed confused. „She was angry that Barbossa didn’t invite her when he was killing Jack?“

„Plainly spoken, Aye.“ Gibbs nodded taking a long sip, emptying his drink. „Now you get it. And now I’m gonna get myself something more to drink!“ He got up stumbling a bit. „Cause she was more than right. That might be the last chance we have.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deep relationship? Might a long boat trip to the end of the world be just the right fuel to get some of those flames burning again???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to set sails!

Half of the crew was still asleep as Y/N arrived on the ship over the plank.

„Good god, Hector. How did you get yourself such a wreck of a ship?“ she eyed her surroundings with disgust.

„Good mornin' t' ye t' me dear. I thought as 'twill be a rough ride, better 'ave a ship I donat mind gettin' wrecked. 'n t' get t' me beloved Pearl any ship would do.“ she chuckled.

„No arguing with that. Now. Show me your map.“ He guided her to the Captain's quarters. In the middle of the main room stood a huge table full of different kinds of maps – the one by Sao Feng like a price in the center of them all. „Interesting.“ she smiled, carefully caressing the different circles before she started to look through the other maps.

The part of the crew that already was awake started to gather at the entrance of the captain's quarters. Too afraid to take a step in, but too curious to stay away. After a moment of putting the maps in order, she stopped, slowly raising a death glare in direction of the crew, making them freeze. „Get out of here and back to your posts.“ her voice wasn’t loud but harsh and dark and in mere seconds the doorway was completely empty. Without taking the effort to look up again she added: „You too, Hector.“ which made him chuckle.

„Mighty well. Jus' interested in seein' a master at work. I shall let yer belongin's brin' here later then. O' course ye donat 'ave t' stay in th' crews shillin's, ye can 'ave th' _Chaiselonge_.“ he grinned and nodded in the direction of some sort of small couch in the corner of the main cabin. He knew she expected him to allocate her the Captain's quarters all to herself, but knowing his ways she was pretty darn sure he wanted to trade it in for something else. Which was not going to happen.

„Thank you. Would you close the door behind you?“ without seeing it she knew the look on his face and she couldn’t help a little smile of victory creeping on her lips. „I’ll be back out when I have the first direction for you.“ he didn’t say anything more. She just heard the door closing behind him. Finally. She took a deep breath and stretched herself. Time to get to work. She pulled a chair closer to the table and grabbed into a secret pocket of her coat revealing a well-wrapped deck of cards. She started shuffling them and then laid them out on the maps, adjusting the circles of the Mao Kun Map from time to time.

After less than an hour she was back on the deck again, moving towards Barbosaa standing by the tiller.

„North-east by east it is.“ she stated, making the crew look at her like she summoned a miracle.

„So we have a course?“ Gibbs asked with excitement.

„Most of it. Yes.“ she answered.

„Most of it?“ Elisabeth asked.

„Aye… the last part is… how should I put it… losing the course to set course.“ nobody dared to question that statement, even though all seemed to be more confused by that answer than they have been without it. Except for Barbossa who grinned knowingly and then started to shout the usual commands to get the ship going. Still standing next to the tiller she watched the jumble on deck with absent eyes. Breaking her train of thought she added „There are still some details I’m not yet sure of. I think we might be in need of restocking the essentials, meaning at least water and preferably also the rum…“ Gibbs reaction was immediate.

„I think those are some important details indeed.“ she looked at him with a smile.

„I think so too, Mr. Gibbs.“ and then in Barbossas direction. „as I have no doubt you’ll be taking care of the rest with your usual skill, I’ll be back in the quarters… finalizing those details, so to say.“ pushing herself away from the rail she made her way back to the quarters. The moment she closed the door, the crew started murmuring as there were plenty of things to discuss about this new and strange navigator.

„How does she know?“ Will, being somehow part of that murmuring, asked in the direction of Gibbs and Barbossa. As the latter stayed silent, Gibbs answered with a shrug. 

„No one knows. It’s a secret she never tells.“

„It would nat help ye t' know how it works.“ Barbossa commented smugly.

„You know how she does it?“ even if only Will spoke also Gibbs and Elisabeth gave him a more than curious look.

„Aye, I do. But th' method itself has no magic in it. T' know how t' actually use it 'n then read it, that as th' magic she as capable of.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Barbossa possibly have had in mind, that would be a nice trade in for the Captain’s quarters? 
> 
> \+ Fun fact: In my mind she is using Tarotscards for the Map readings… (to maybe explain Barbossas last sentence a little better.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a bit more steamy times?

After what seemed like hours she still wasn’t able to figure out what exactly her cards meant. She groaned. It was clear that taking extra precautions beforehand would prove more than useful, but she saw no way to make it happen. No matter how long she switched between the different maps and her cards. 

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard someone approaching the door. She would recognize these footsteps anywhere, how his second leg just dragged a few moments longer than the first, but every step strong anyway. She couldn’t help but give a little smile, which disappeared the moment Barbossa pushed the door open. No need to let him know she was still fond of those old memories.

“Didn’t I ask ye nah t' smoke in th' cabin?” He grumbled. She grinned still leaning over the massive amount of maps, a pipe smoldering on a stand at the right side of the table.

“Don’t be so sour, Hector. Doesn’t suit you very well. Also, it was you who offered me the _Chaiselonge_ in the living room of the captain's quarters as a bed. You know I could ask for the whole quarters, so at least let me smoke while I’m working.” He got closer, taking a look on the maps from behind, but only to then whispers in her ear.

“I presumed we would share th' bed anyway.” She couldn’t deny the little shiver of pleasure that tickled over her skin as she could feel his breath on her neck. She just hoped he didn’t notice. With a little scoff, she turned around to complain but she realized that this had just been what he has been waiting for. He pinned her at the edge of the table, one arm on either side of her. His grin was a thousand words – he knew. Knew that his smell of musk, salty seawater, and a little hint of wine still made her knees weak, knew that she was still intoxicated by the rough edge in his voice and he knew that she still wanted him to fuck her so damn good like he used to do. But not all of her cards were on the table yet and she didn’t plan to repeat the mistakes of the past. She knew how to play this game just as well as he did. Maybe even better.

“Oh Hector,” she half moaned his name, like she remembered he loved, letting her hand fall on his chest. She could hear how his breathing started to become heavier, as her hand began to wander downward. “but I already told you not to get _lost..._ ” and with that last word she softly applied more pressure against the softly growing hardness in his trousers, making him slip one of those beautiful silent groans she missed so much. She used his moment of surprise to turn them both over, now pressing him against the table, making him growl. “...In the past.” and with that she let go, taking a few steps back. She wanted to do this, yes, but it was the wiser choice not to and she didn’t think she would have the strength to quit if this went any further. 

Though she should have known him better than to give up so easily.

Before she was completely out of reach his strong hand grabbed her arm tightly and her mind flashed up a memory of his firm grip holding her hips steady as he...

“Me dear,” he chuckled lowly “I know fer sure that we both are very much in th’ present.” With those words he tore her in his direction, wrapping his other hand around her hip as soon he could reach it, pulling her into a deep and rough kiss. The protesting voice in her head got smaller and smaller. She forgot how sweet his mouth tasted and how she loved his strong grip that held her tight… she forgot how much she missed him. He broke the kiss, giving her a moment to catch air, while his mouth wandered closer to her ear. „’n I also know fer sure that ye missed me jus’ as much as I _missed ye_.“ while his mouth wandered downward to kiss her neck, his hands wandered to her ass, pulling her hips closer to his. Making her feel how much he wanted her and damned yes he was right about all the rest as well. His mouth found her sweet spot, sucking it passionately. That was it. She couldn’t help it anymore, all objections out of the window. A soft moan escaped her lips, seemingly all he had been waiting for. He gripped her tighter, one hand under her ass, the other on her back, lifting her up. Knee-jerkingly her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her into the small adjoining bedroom. „Told ye we were goin' t' share it anyways.“ she chuckled at his words, pushing the hat from his head, letting it fall on the ground on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the next chapter?  
> You can read it on my Patreon page! … just kidding it will be uploaded soon <3
> 
> PS: don’t smoke! (I just thought it would be funny if the tough Barbossa had a problem with that…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be all smut so don’t expect any story!
> 
> The main reason this part wasn’t in the last Chapter is because I just can’t write smut in third person so this will be written in ypov. Hope you don’t mind <3

“Always so sure of yourself, Hector.” He laid you down on the bed, answering with a grin. But then his eyes got soft like he wanted to cherish that moment a little longer. He took a deep breath.

“I felt some hesitation on yer side, so I wanted t' ask ye... if 'tis really ye wants” you looked at him with wide eyes. You always considered him a gentleman, but he has never been that caring before. Warmth spread in your heart and you had to giggle a little. If there had been any doubt left, it was gone now. He frowned a little unsure of what to do with that answer, but then he saw the bright smile on your lips.

“Yes, I really want to.” a soft groan escaped his lips.

“Thank god 'n all th' seven seas!” With one swift move his sword together with its belt was gone, soon followed by his coat and that ornated vest you still envied a little. Enjoying the view you had barely made it to the last button of your own vest. You felt his rough fingers on yours helping you with the last bit and then on your stomach, pushing your shirt up. His lips followed his hands, wandering upwards further and further. You moaned as he took one of your breasts in his hand, sucking and licking over the nipple of the other one. This wicked tongue of his definitely knew more than talking. You started tugging on his shirt, wanting to finally touch his bare skin again. He chuckled lowly, as he noticed your eagerness. He broke the contact, pulling his shirt over his head, trying not to waste the moment, you mirrored his actions. As his eyes were back on your now completely naked chest, they twitched in surprise, and then you could see how lust slowly clouded his gaze. The way he was looking at you was sending shivers through your spine turning into a hotness between your legs. For a moment you wondered if he could make you come with just this look alone. He grinned as if he had read your thoughts and lowered down again, continuing to kiss your chest and breasts while his hands started to untie your trousers with the slowest pace possible. Finally, you could feel him tearing down your trousers, making you gasp in relief. “Please, Hector” you moaned, trying to hurry his tongue back on your body. Then his lips were on your thigh, wandering upwards, teasing you slowly. His beard tickled your sensitive skin, making your quiver in anticipation. With one strong lick, he eventually arrived at the so much-needed destination.

“Hmmmm... seems like ye missed me 'n me skills a great deal.” He hummed as his tongue lavished every part of your folds, making your breath become more and more unsteady. You would have loved to argue that statement but his tongue had found your clit and instead of words, a moans passed your lips. He started to circle it with his tongue, sucking with his lips and nagging softly with his teeth. You reached for the sheets in a deathly grip, as he slowly pushed his first finger inside you, curling it. How the hell did this bastard know all the exact right spots? Your breathing became heavier and heavier, as he started to move it in and out of you. Your vision started to blur as he added a second finger, continually quickening his pace until your muscle started to tighten.

“Oh... I... I’m gonna...” you tried to talk but the words slipped away between your moans and you’re ragged breaths. He had you almost over the edge as he stopped, you groaned and cursed, making him grin wickedly.

“Wha' was that me love? I couldnat quite understand ye.” You send him a death glare, still heavily breathing.

“I... I said I’m... gonna come – till you stopped!” you inhaled angrily at the end. He just nodded with a grin, his face was turning a little darker.

“Well then maybe ye should 'ave begged.” This man was going to be the death of you. For a moment you considered, not doing it... for the pride and all, but that was off the table quickly. You pushed yourself closer to him and whispered in his ear. 

“Please, let me come” you purred and the next word was a long shot but it might work its miracle “ _Captain_.” And the groan that followed proved you right. He pulled you closer into a rough almost merciless kiss as his fingers pushed into you again. Not bothering about teasing anymore, he returned to his quick pace immediately and you could feel your orgasm coming back. Your muscles tighten again and between hitched breaths, you moaned into his mouth. „Yes, please. Don’t you stop.“ 

He didn’t. And with a lustful groan of his own, he drove you over the edge. You’re whole body shivered and you tightened your grip around him. He just held you safe and secure until you came off your high. Your eyes found his and he was watching you closely with a desire you didn’t remember having seen in this blue, piercing eyes of his ever before.

Still breathing heavily and without your gaze ever leaving him, you took his hands to slowly guide him off the bed. When you both stood in front of each other, you lowered yourself on your knees. This gesture alone made him breathe in sharply. You did him the favor of untying his pants quicker than he did yours, helping him out of the boots and trousers altogether. And there it was his beautiful cock. As you kissed the tip a low moan left his lips. It was followed by a slow lick of your tongue from the bottom up again, without making any other part of your body touch his. „Don’t ye tease me like that, love.“ You shot a look at him and his eyes widened a little as he realized he just gave you the perfect opportunity to repay his little stunt from before. Your grin got wider and without answering nor breaking the eye contact, you closed your mouth and hand around his cock tightly, making him moan deeply. His eyes rolled upwards as you started with a quick pace. You were going to tease him later for that. Now you couldn’t wait to see him tremble for you. His breathing got hasty and one of his hands found its way into your hair. To your surprise, he was holding you back. With a ragged look on his face, he stated: „As much I enjoy these lips o' yers, tonight wonat be much fun fer ye if we continue like that.“

„Don’t tell me you haven’t enjoyed a women’s company since we last met.“ you teased. 

„Oh, I had plenty o' company since then. Jus' non like ye.“ with those words he pulled you up and his strong arms lifted your ass and the rest of your body upon the nearest chest of drawers. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him close so you could feel his now rock-hard cock against your folds. His lips were on yours again, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss and one of his hands reached down to guide his member to your entrance, pushing into you. You groaned as he filled you completely and so perfectly. He started at a slow and steady pace like he wanted to savor every second of this. But then his hands wandered to your hips, gripping them tightly and holding you steady as his pace quickened. You knew he couldn’t keep it slow for long. Hector fucked as he fought – mercilessly. Your nails dug into his back in hope of finding something to hang onto as he thrusted into you, hitting that spot so beautifully with every stroke. Your breath got mixed up with your moans as his lips slipped back on your neck. A curse passed them as your legs were pulling him even closer to you as the muscles of your whole body tightened, you’re core getting even hotter than before. His lips left your neck and his eyes locked with yours – you could see it. He was just as close as you were. That gave you the rest, you’re head rolled back and you moaned his name as you came all around him. You felt him following you just a moment after with a low groan as his thrusts became slower and slower, riding out both of your highs. You stayed in the embrace for a little longer, both of your breaths heavy.

„So the look really is enough.“ you murmured to yourself.

„Wha’ was that me love?“ he said lowly, with a good amount of satisfaction in his voice.

„Story for another time.“ you chuckled. He slowly pulled out of you, carrying you back to the bed, where you both lay in a soft hug for what felt like an eternity. „Maybe you should go back out…“ you suggested. It wasn’t what you wanted at all, but it was the reasonable thing to do. „Or they become suspicious.“

„Mmhh? I donat think so.“ Barbossa softly groaned with both of his lids closed in relaxation. Him not caring at all, started to make you a little angry.

„Ah, do you? And why that?“ you pouted.

„'cause mere minutes ago ye moaned me name loud enough t' hear it even back in Tortuga. I reckon they know by now.“ he opened one of his eyes just in time to see your cheeks turn crimson red, making him chuckle. He pulled you back onto his chest, slowly stroking your hair. „Donat worry about that.“ He gave you a soft kiss on your head. „'tis far too fine t' worry about anythin'.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last confession: I stole the „ Hector fucked as he fought – mercilessly.“ from another Barbossa fic I totally adore! Couldn’t resist it, it was too good! Huge recommendation by the way: The Pirate Lord by DiscordsMuse (pure gold)
> 
> And one last fun fact: I love to think Y/N actually didn’t care about the whole marooning Jack Story, but that they actually got into a fight after Barbossa told her that he has a daughter that he refused to see (to not drag her into a live of piracy, etc.) and Y/N strongly disagreed, thinking his daughter should be able to decide that for herself. Now you know :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story <3


End file.
